


Летнее солнцестояние

by Ferzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день летнего солнцестояния юноши и девушки собирают цветы, чтобы погадать о своей любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летнее солнцестояние

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2280456/chapters/9418761 (ch. 27 Midsummer by usedupshiver)
> 
> Переведено на ФБ 2015 для fandom Avengers 2015  
> Бета - belalex13

Локи едва исполнилось две сотни лет, когда он решил, что никогда и ни за что не хочет влюбиться. Люди лгали, люди уходили. Они умирали, они обманывали. И, казалось, ничто на свете не стоит такой боли.

В день летнего солнцестояния он присоединился к юношам и девушкам; они вышли в поля собрать девять диких цветков, которые потом положат под подушку, — так им приснится тот единственный или единственная, с кем они однажды сочетаются браком. Но свои цветы Локи собирал по совсем другой причине — каждому цветку он нашёптывал истины о любви всей своей жизни — о той единственной, что выпадет ему, — и уж он-то постарается сделать так, чтобы придуманные им условия были невыполнимыми. Такими, что его любовь никогда не появится на свет.

Первый сорванный им цветок был насыщенного тёмно-синего, почти чёрного, цвета. Белые точки испещряли его, как звёзды.

— Моя любовь не из этого мира, — поведал ему Локи. — Её родина за много миров отсюда.

Второй цветок был красно-золотым, тонкие лепестки его взвивались, как пламя.

— Моя любовь родилась в огне.

Третий цветок — странный, тёмно-фиолетовый.

— Моя любовь избежала смерти.

Четвёртый цветок оказался таким же, как и предыдущий, и Локи добавил:

— Дважды.

Пятый цветок был ярко-голубым, одно соцветие уже явилось во всей красе, а два нераскрывшихся бутона ниже формой походили на сердце.

— У моей любви два сердца.

Шестой был ослепительно-белым.

— Моя любовь настолько умна, что обхитрит меня.

А седьмой — нежно-розовым.

— Но настолько глупа, что доверится мне.

Восьмой цветок он пропустил, взамен сорвав пучок травы, которая росла здесь повсюду, — никак от неё не избавиться, сколько усилий не прилагай.

— Моя любовь такая же упрямая, как и я, — сказал он, добавив траву к цветам.

У девятого и последнего цветка было два стебля — на одном бутон плотно свернулся, ещё зелёный, только с капелькой золотого на кончике, а второй цветок наполовину уже увял, лепестки приобрели тёплый коричневый оттенок.

— Моя любовь ещё не родилась, — сказал он, — но будет старше меня, когда мы встретимся впервые.

Той ночью Локи спал с заколдованными цветами под подушкой, и если ему что-то и снилось, позже он об этом так не вспомнил. И он был уверен, что любовь всей его жизни настолько невозможна, что никогда не случится, и сердце его в безопасности.


End file.
